The present invention relates generally to support arms. More particularly, the present invention relates to a video monitor support arm.
With each passing year, commercial airline companies are continuously striving to provide improved services for their customers as well as improving passenger comfort and convenience. On many airlines, it is standard for each passenger to have their own personal video display monitor associated with their chair or seat to provide the passenger with in-flight entertainment and/or information. As a matter of safety and convenience, the screen must be easily stored and retracted.
Many different types of supports have been proposed to provide a video display monitor that can be stowed when not in use. However, such supports have their limitations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,511 discloses an apparatus for attaching a display monitor to a seat. However, this apparatus relies on the use of pivoting mechanical linkages to deploy the monitor that may interfere with the comfort of a neighboring passenger and these linkages are subject to mechanical wear, breakdown and require maintenance. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,616 discloses a stowable video display assembly. However, this assembly requires a good deal of effort, space and movement by the passenger to move the display from its stowed position for viewing by the passenger. In an additional example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,709 discloses a television receiver supporting structure of an arm rest. However, this support also relies on the use of pivoting mechanical linkages to deploy the television receiver and these linkages are subject to mechanical wear, breakdown and require maintenance. Other prior art systems are also impractical for one or all of the following factors: expense of manufacture and installation; complexity; durability; required level of maintenance; inefficiency; and compromise of space available for meal trays and various control switches used for reading lights, alerting a flight attendant and the like.
While devices such as the ones described above may provide means of providing supports for video monitors, such devices can always be improved.
Accordingly, there is a need for a video monitor support movable between stowed and deployed positions that requires a minimal amount of space during storage and deployment. There is a need for a video monitor support that employs an automatic deployment mechanism that at least partially deploys the support without pivoting the support. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other related advantages.